


Shovel Talks

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carlos Gives The Boys The Shovel Talk, Carlos Is A Good Little Brother, Crack, Fluff, Gen, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Despite what Julie thought, Carlos was the man of the house. Their dad was too nice to give her bandmates the shovel talk, so the responsibility fell to him.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Alex, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Luke Patterson, Carlos Molina & Reggie
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	Shovel Talks

After her performance at the Orpheum Carlos was certain of two things: first, that the guys in her band were ghosts, that they used to play in a band called Sunset Curve. He ended up playing their music one day when he was really bored and he couldn’t help but like it. The second thing Carlos was sure of was that his sister had a crush on the beanie dude who didn’t know what long sleeve shirts were.

Needless to say, Carlos had a plan.

The morning after the Orpheum he knocked on Julie’s door, and as suspected, didn’t get an answer. He peeked into her room and saw a few blankets were missing, and her larger pillows were gone. She probably spent the night in the studio, Carlos figured. Julie would often do that after a long performance. “I knew it!” He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. He ran out of the house, grabbing a plate of waffles from his dad as he went. He ran to the garage doors, which were closed, and after a brief moment of hesitation he pulled one open with a squeak. His sister was on the couch, with the missing blankets lying on top of her. Her head was elevated, like it was on a pillow, but there weren’t any pillows on the couch. “Julie,” he sing-songed, waving the plate of waffles under her nose. “Ju _ lie _ , wake uuuuup,” Carlos said, poking her forehead. Julie groaned as she blinked awake. She didn’t even notice Carlos was there and looked up and smiled like someone was sitting by her on the couch. “Are you going to introduce me to your ghost friends?” Carlos asked, handing her the waffles. Julie accepted the bribe and sat up with a smile.

“Sure. Just let me wake up alright bud?” She asked as she stretched her arms with a yawn. Carlos nodded then went to sit on the piano bench. When he did so though, a cold breeze passed through him and he shivered slightly. Julie cracked a smile and he frowned,

“I just sat through one of them, didn’t I?” He asked, hoping the ghost wasn’t insulted. Julie nodded as she took a bite of her waffles.

“Yeah, that was Reggie. He says hi by the way, the guys have been dying to meet you.” She took another bite and Carlos slid down the bench, out of the patch of cold air.

“Nice to meet you Reggie!” Carlos exclaimed, wildly waving his hand in the general direction he assumed the ghost was sitting. The sound of an older-teen’s laughter echoed through the air. Carlos grinned, happy he made one of them laugh. Julie finished her breakfast then she got up from the couch, but suddenly fell back into it.

“Luke!” She giggled, and Carlos realized the ghost was tickling her. “Stop it, make yourselves visible so Carlos can finally meet you!” Julie squealed as the ghost, Luke, kept tickling her. Carlos crossed his arms and made his best disappointed-dad look. Suddenly three lights appeared and three guys stood in their place. If you asked Carlos, he most definitely did  _ not _ squeak in surprise when Reggie appeared next to him with a cheeky grin.

“Hi, I’m Reggie!” Reggie said with a wave. Carlos’s eyes widened and he put his fist  _ through _ Reggie’s chest.

“Woah,” Carlos said, trying to comprehend the fact that there were, in fact, ghosts in his house. The drummer, Alex, he soon learned, was sitting at his set of drums, playing a low-tempo beat. Carlos looked to the couch and saw the third member of Julie’s band, Luke, sitting where Julie was resting her head earlier. “I’m glad you guys were able to help my sister,” Carlos said softly, and Julie crossed the room to give him a hug.

“You and me both Carlos,” Julie said with a smile. Carlos turned to Luke, who he recognised as the one Julie usually sung with while performing.

“Let’s get one thing clear though,” he said making his serious man-of-the-house face. Luke raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Alex and Reggie. “If any of you ghosts hurt my sister I’ll hurt you,” Carlos said as seriously as he could. Luke’s smirk dropped and Carlos knew his message was delivered. Julie let out a chuckle and ruffled Carlos’s hair,

“Thanks dude, you wanna stay and watch us rehearse?” Carlos shrugged,

“Sure. Baseball practice was rescheduled for next week.” Reggie grinned,

“Dude we should throw a baseball around sometime! You’re really good!” Carlos smiled and lounged on the couch as Julie and her Phantoms started tuning and playing their instruments.


End file.
